cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Abilities
Entering Dream * A unique ability that allows him to live the life of an individual via dreams. Its not a simple dream as he actually lives the life of the said individual and can learn techniques that they possess. * While Song Shuhang is reliving a person's life, people with a sufficiently high cultivation whom he encounters can sense him. Entire Life # Altar Master # Li Tiansu # Scallion Lady # Chu Chu # Golden Lotus # Fairy Good Fortune # Heavenly Emperor Part of life * Wolf 1 * Cave Lord Long * Mister * Stallion Spirit Luck Wayfinder At first, it was thought that he was freeloading White’s luck. However, as time went on, it became more and more obvious that everything that happened to him was due to his own luck. His luck even surpasses White’s luck, who is known as the luckiest being in existence. His luck will lead him to his goal, even leading him to the items and people necessary to complete the quest. The major drawback of his luck is that it does not lead him along the safest route, opting instead for the most dangerous path possible, just like the Wayfinder of the Twelve Swords of Power. The exact opposite of White’s luck, danger comes first before riches and honours. His luck ensures the danger and yield are proportional. The more dangerous situation he is, the greater yield he will gain. As such, his default setting in any situation is Hell Mode. Song Shuhang's luck was apparently average prior to his becoming a cultivator. Doomgiver Any action or schemes against Song Shuhang normally will be reflected back to their originators, usually at least ten-folds or even a hundred folds. Sea King suffered major losses each time he tried to steal a silver gauntlet from Shuhang’s hand, despite having all the advantages, including strength and numbers. An attempt using an item with space ability resulted with him being blasted by an actual Tribulation Immortal. Another attempt to make him transcend the Heavenly Tribulation unprepared became the catalyst for him to become an Eighth Stage Profound Saint instead. The Eighth Ruler of the Nine Serenities once tried to entrap Shuhang in its impregnable lair and ended up with its lair being stolen by the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities and it being sent flying, something unthinkable to happen to a ruler of the Nine Serenities. Eye Acupoint Master Vision * The first ability awakened by Shuhang. Allows him to slow down his perception of time, so that things look like they are moving slower than they actually are. This makes dodging attacks, or deciding where to strike much easier. It is said that, as his cultivation increases, this ability will become less useful. Mouth Acupoint Illusory Voice * Second ability awakened by Shuhang during his adventure in the Mysterious Island. * Usually this ability being paired together with 《Lion’s Roar》 for maximum effect. Lotus Blossoming From the Tongue * An ability gained from consuming Golden Lotus Seed. At first, this ability was thought to be useless since it can only produce lotus flower and increase appetite. However he later found out that the ability could be used to create sabrerintent profound seeds from saber intent gras.s With Good Teeth Comes A Good Appetite * An ability gained from consuming Evil Lotus Seed. * He can eat an attack and return it (Example: Fire Ball, Etc).Chapter 902 Lotus Blooming at Every Step * Another ability gained from consuming Evil Lotus Seed. * He can create Dark Lotus step by step in the air (Limit 100) Will Never Waste Resurrection Item * Song Shuhang has a special attribute of dying many times. Until now he has died and resurrected numerous times. * Scarlet Firmament Sword noted that if he has a way to resurrect then his chances of dying increase. Moreover, he never wastes a chance of resurrection. That is to say, if he has a resurrection item that is applicable for sixth realm below then before reaching sixth realm he will absolutely use it up(i.e., he will die). * Shuhang is unaware of this attribute and zealously searches for resurrection items for security. * Strangely, the only method he didn't use to resurrect was one made by White 2 in the Netherworld, if shuhang were to die by heavenly punishment he would resurrect as a demon. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Song Shuhang